


quality time.

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, F/M, Hand Jobs, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a vampire gets succ'd.(written at the request of a friend.)





	quality time.

hermes possessed a strange allure about him.

perhaps it was his youthful face—you wouldn't believe he had been alive for a millennium.

perhaps it was the pure mastery he possessed as a gym leader—he  _had_ founded the league. the way he expertly commanded beasts of iron, such as aggron and metagross, was truly a sight to behold.

perhaps it was the gentlemanly nature he possessed—he had a habit of literally sweeping hida off her feet simply to carry her.

perhaps it was the teasing nature he held that drew hida in—he was a flirt, but not some sort of lothario. (their shared disdain for such individuals had actually resulted in the death of a certain pesky trainer.) just minutes ago, he had held her close, arms wrapped around her waist, fangs trailing gently down her neck, tongue along her jugular, and god, that had just  _turned her **on**._

not that whatever allure hermes possessed was important when hida was in the midst of 'servicing him'. she hated that, why couldn't he just be direct and call it what it is? a blowjob. she's sucking his dick. end of story. but no, he has to use archaic words from his youth, such as 'fellatio'. she was currently a 'fellatrix'.

hermes had glanced at the doors to the gym—locked and he had gone to the extent of placing a 'sorry, we're closed' sign. few windows, not that he cared whether or not they would be seen. it was a hida problem, really. along with the large slab of meat throbbing and pulsating in her grasp as she worked her hand along its length.

hermes had remained silent during the process, merely glancing down at his lover as she pumped the rigid organ in her grasp.

"nothing, huh?"

determined to drive hermes to say at least something, she had shoved her head forward and took the leader's cock into her mouth. hermes' eyes had met her's, his sclerae a frightening and bone-chilling crimson, as his hand had quickly jerked towards her hair and clutched it. his hips soon began to pound forward into her mouth at a relentlessly quick and aggressive pace. he used his free right-hand to pinch hida's nose and restrict her breathing. each brutal thrust drove his length into the deepest reaches of her throat, along with eliciting several wet chokes and gags from the woman.

as her face took on a pale-ish, purple-y color, he released her nose and permitted her to breathe, though the intensity of his thrusts failed to falter. as the oxygen returned to hida's brain, she had found herself frantically rubbing at her soaked entrance. between the gags, she had whimpered and moaned, sending vibrations along the length of the gym leader's cock. the pokéballs at his waist had rattled as he plunged his shaft down her throat.

his breathing labored, hips smacked into her face as his cock erupted into her mouth, spurts of hot cum being shot directly down her throat. this had sent her over the edge, reaching a climax of her own. as hermes pulled out of hida's mouth, her knees buckled and she had nearly fallen to the floor before hermes had raised her up with the hand which was gripping her hair.


End file.
